percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Mike "The eyes Mike!" Silena shouted after him. '' ''Mike summoned the wind and it lifted him up, sending him higher than he'd ever been before. '' ''The mechanical creature met him half-way, clawing at him with it's large mechanical claws. '' ''Mike willed the wind to push him aside, avoiding the claw and then forced it to propel him forward. Then he plunged his spear into the glass ports that functioned as the creature's eyes. ''---------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Mike woke with a jolt. He had fallen asleep while in the glass prison that held the daughter of Nyx captive. Allison was sitted across from him, leaning on the other side of the prison. She constantly made him proud. The door was open as it always was and he had been asleep- there would have been literally nothing stopping her from leaving. She was humming a tune, swaying her head and tapping her fingers against the floor with the tune. "What are you humming?" Mike asked. Allison turned to him, surprised. "Oh. It was just something I heard from the outside. I don't know what song it is." "Oh. Must be the campfire." "Campfire?" Allison said wistfully. "What is the campfire like?" "What's it like?" Mike paused for a moment to think. "Well there's a fire, and it gets taller and colourful the louder the campers sing. The fire follows the mood of the campers, like there was this one time- the fire was golden and rose up up to twenty feet into the air." Mike explained with elaborate hand gestures. Allison smiled at his antics and then moved her eyes to the only opening in the basement, a small and pathetic rectangular window to the outside world. "I wish I could see it someday." Allison admitted. "Even though it's fire and produces light, when you are dark?" Mike asked. Allison turned to him. He expected her to get mad and lash out at him, or something. But she didn't. "Even then." Mike sighed to himself. "You will. I promise you that." She asked an eyebrow. "You'd think they'd let me out of here? After all I've done?" Mike bit his lip. "I don't think they would- but even if it comes down to it, I'll steal some of that flame and bring it down her, so we can enjoy it. Just the two of us." "And smoke us both out of the room?" Allison snorted. Mike chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I guess I didn't really think that one through huh?" Allison laughed. A very hearty laugh that Mike didn't expect would come from her. "I appreciate the thought though." And then, completely surprising him, she stood up, walked across the room and then sat down next to him. She sat close enough that Mike could feel her shoulder pressing into his. He prayed to the gods that he wasn't blushing. "You're the only one that has ever shown kindness to me." Allison admitted. "Well. My other friends have too you know." He tried to reassure her. "I mean it was Aaron's plan to bring you stuff and Silena, along with Cecelia lend you the clothes." "Yet, they haven't tried talking to me. Or even just coming here to see if I was okay." Allison countered. "The only person that has done that-" Allison looked at him and Mike found himself looking into those unnerving red eyes. "-is you." Mike was sure that he was blushing now. "Well. I just wanted to say- Just wanted to say, thank you." Allison revealed. "Thank you Mike- I just realised I don't even know your real name." "It's Michael Avelyn." He revealed to Allison surprise. "If you wanna be more specific, It's Michael David Avelyn." He said. "What's yours?" "Just...Allison. I don't know my last name." "I see." Mike leaned back on the glass walls. "Would you like one?" "What?" "We can just...give you one. I mean, there's nothing saying that we can't give you a last name." Mike explained. "Just between us." "Oh." Allison thought about it for a second. "What name would we even give me?" "Well, what name do you want?" "I don't know." "Something to represent darkness?" "Oh, please no." Allison admitted. "Something pretty then?" "Maybe?" Mike thought about it for a moment. "How about Rose?" "Rose?" "Yeah, because you know. A rose is pretty, but it also has throns and can hurt people. Sort of like you." "You think I'm pretty?" Allison asked quizzically. "Uhmm." Mike looked away because he was blushing. "So what do you think about it?" "Allison Rose? I like it." She said, making him turn to her. Allison smiled as he faced her. "Thank you." It was easy to forget that Allison was once a crazy, psychotic killer about a month ago, especially when she acted like this. It was easy to forget that she was hated by everyone in camp. That they probably kept her here, hoping she'd just suffocate to death and then they could take care of her corpse later. Or worse, let that Ciaran experiment on her. He couldn't believe that everyone in camp had agreed to this, or even voice out in defiance against this. They did this for Theresa, and would've done this for Aidan if he had stayed. Even if they didn't outright commit the crime, they chose to ignore it. Surely this couldn't be that everyone was like this? No, it wasn't. Recently, Mike had been finding some supplies in the basement. Clothes and some food. He'd even come into the room just to find the door to the prison slightly ajar even though he was sure he had locked it last night. Turns out there were people helping Allison out. Just listenly like how Mike and the other were doing. "Hey Ali?" "Yes Mike?" Mike leaned forward, so he could rest his elbows on his knees. "You're immortal right? Like as in you can't age, right?" Allison paused for a moment before answering. "Yes. I can't." Mike paused for a moment to let the thought sink in. "So- how old are you?" "I don't know." Allison sighed. "I lost count after 50, that was 1990- and I don't even know if the birthday I know is even real. " "I see. Well, it's 2011 now." "Okay. Well should be 71 now." "Huh." Mike leaned back on the glass wall. "Yeah." Allison leaned back with him. After a long pause, Mike spoke up again. "You know. I'm 72 years old too." Allison jerked up at the revelation. "What? How?" Mike took a deep breath. He didn't tell this story a lot, so he had to mentally prepare himself for it, and to gather his memories because the event had happened so long ago. "There was a war a long time ago. When it ended, the big 3 Olympians vowed not to have anymore children because their children messed too much with history and stuff. But that also meant that they had to.....exterminate the remaining children they already had." Allison nodded quietly at him, waiting for him to continue. "My dad, Zeus, is whatever fit of madness- tried to 'save' me, Silena and my mom by make the time around our old house freeze. We could move around and live but we didn't age." Mike continued. "And to make sure we didn't escape, he gave us a 'Guardian'." "A Guardian?" "It was a mechanical eagle that Hepheastus forged to make sure no one got in- or out. It was our Guardian so that other gods couldn't destroy us...and also our Jailer." "What happens if you leave the area?" "Then we were free. We tried to escape over and over again, but failed everytime. Our Guardian was programmed not to kill us, just make sure we stayed in. So we always ended up limping back to our house, defeated." "You couldn't run away?" "It always stopped us. So finally, we just decided to kill it." Allison paused. "And killed it?" "Yeah. It took 20 years of slowly whittle it down. Everyday, we just kept breaking it down slowly everyday. The finishing blow was me stabbing it in the eye with my spear and Silena struck the spear with lightning." "And that killed it?" "Yeah." Mike answered. "And then Silena, my mother and I escaped to the world that hadn't waited for us while we were frozen in time." "So you're completely normal now?" "I wouldn't say normal. I'm still someone that should've had grandchildren or be all wrinkly by now." "I mean-" Allison bit her lip. "Do you..age? Are you still stuck his age? Do you grow up?" "Yeah, I do. Time was only frozen in the area around our house." "I see." Allison hugged her knees. "I see." She repeated. "Are you okay?" Mike asked. Allison shook her head. "No. I mean- I just-" "Hey." Mike reached out and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?" Allison stared at their intertwined hands and Mike saw the blush gather around her cheeks, he felt his cheeks heat up too. "I just- It's just one day you're going to be gone and I'll still be stuck here in this glass box- alone." Mike squeezed her hand. "You're not going to stay her forever." "What if I choose to stay forever?" Allison challenged. "I'm not going to let you." Allison smiled. "And what are you going to do about it?" "I'll drag you out myself." Mike smiled back. Allison giggled, seeming more like a girl than the psychotic girl that the camp knows. They would never see this side of her, the side that never even seen a fork or a spoon before that was able to smile, the side that chose to keep herself here as punishment. Allison leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Mike. Thank you for being here." "I'll always be here for you. Even if you leave, I'll wait for you." Mike admitted. "Luckily for you. I'm never leaving." Allison replied. "Why now? Because you still think you need to punish yourself?" Allison giggled. "No. It's because I found a reason to stay." Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 11|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:22, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)